Failure and Redemption
by FunkyMonkey19
Summary: (Finally came up with a summary) What if things had been different? What if Wrex had died on the Citadel at Saren's hands? How would that change the war to come?
1. First Meeting

_**((A/N: I know this isn't how it went down in the game but if you don't like it, go away. I'm re-uploading this because i deleted it like an idiot.))**_

There was a final bang followed shortly by Garrus' voice over her communicator.

 **"He's dead."**

Amira Shepherd sighed softly as she moved a strand of red hair out of her face at least that was taken care of. However, part of her wished there had been some way to save Saren but thanks to Sovereign's manipulation, the once great Specter had to be put down.

 _At least now, he can be at peace._ She thought before looking back at the screen.

Having just saved the Council much to the slight annoyance of Wrex, the Alliance could focus on Sovereign now that the arms of the Citadel were open.

She looked down again, this time catching Garrus' eye and he gave her a small nod in which she returned. At that same moment what could only be described as an earthquake inside the Council Chambers! Her eyes widened as Saren's corpse began to writhe as red energy enveloped it.

The violent tremors caused the platform to collapse and toss Shepherd into the garden with Garrus and Wrex. Her heart skipped a beat as an unworldly noised emanated from Saren's body and all she could do was watch as his body rose into the air while the dark red energy continued to pour into him until a shockwave burst from the fallen Specter, knocking the trio back in the process.

A hard thud and grunt told her that Wrex had hit one of the pillars, a splash off to her right indicted Garrus' location.

"I am Sovereign," Rasped a scarily familiar voice. "… and I am YOUR destruction."

Fear held Shepherd as she gazed at what was left of Saren; the word demon came to mind. Sovereign was using Saren's twisted almost skeletal remains as a conduit!

 _Move, damn it!_ She screamed at herself as the creature turned it savage fiery red eyes on her.

"Shepherd…." It hissed. "With your demise…. Your _Alliance_ will crumble."

Paralyzed by terror, Amira could only watch as it made its way over to her, it moved with a predatory purpose. Someone yelled her name but she failed to recognize the owner, she could not tare her green eyes away from the creature. Only on Akuze had she ever been this terrified.

A large frame slammed into the creature, loosing a battle cry in the process, hearing Wrex' roar snapped Shepherd out of her paralyses. She scrambled to her feet, drew her Heavy Pistol, and fired every time she had a clear shot.

Despite its gruesome appearance, the creature was stronger than it looked as it managed to throw a fully-grown Krogan aside like a rag doll.

Shepherd's finger froze on the trigger as terror once more gripped her as its eyes once against locked on her. She could not understand why this was happening, why this beast had this affect on her.

The Heavy Pistol shook in her hand, its owner unable to fire at the approaching creature.

With a snarl, Sovereign knocked the pistol aside, this action broke the fear holding the Commander, and he easily blocked her relation. If it were possible to do so, it would have given her a predatory smile just before knocking her down with a vicious backhand.

Shepherd tasted blood in her as she hit the ground from the slap, she cried out as pain flared up her side from a swift kick to the ribs from Sovereign, she didn't need to be a doctor to knock that a few ribs were broken. The pain in her ribs was quickly overshadowed the second a clawed foot pressed down on her throat, slowly cutting off her ability to breathe.

Sovereign ignored the shots fired by the Turian named Garrus while he tried to wake the unconscious Krogan, it focused solely on the human it was slowly suffocating. It smirked as it watched the human tried in vain to remove his foot from her throat, he could almost hear her heart slowing as he applied more pressure.

Shepherd gave a soft rasping gasp as the pressure increased everything around her started to blur and blacken and peace slowly began to engulf her. That peace was replaced by Sovereign's sinister voice in her mind.

 _"Your death will not be wasted, Shepherd,"_ its voice was so clear; it was as though it was whispering right into her ear. _"You will serve as Harb-"_

The pressure on her throat was suddenly lifted, causing Shepherd to gasp for air solely on reflex. Her gasp became a groan as her broken ribs made their presence known once more.

She flinched when another presence touched her shoulder, believing that Sovereign had come back.

"Easy, it's just me." She nearly sagged with relief it was Garrus.

"Can you still fire a weapon?" He asked

"Y-Yeah." She rasped, taking her pistol when Garrus handed it over.

Garrus gave her a concerned look before turning his attention to the brawl happening between Wrex and Creature. Despite its injuries, the puppet showed no signs of slowing down.

"I'll tear your head off!" Wrex snarled, punching the twisted Avatar in the face.

While the bullet fired at it did not phase the abomination the slightest, the broken jaw and mandibles caused it to screech in agony and fury.

What happened next, no one was ready for, Sovereign plunged its fist into Wrex' and ripped out of his hearts and crushed the organ in its fist before knocking the stunned Krogan aside with little effort.

Witnessing that caused the Commander to see nothing but red, she wasn't even aware of her actions. All she heard was her enraged yell and crunching noises as she mangled Sovereign's Avatar with such ferocity, that it was almost Krogan.

Garrus had to pull her off the remains of Sovereign's puppet to get her to stop, he held her to his chest, uncaring if she turned that rage and blood lust on him.

Rage and adrenaline depleted, the flood gates opened and she sobbed into Garrus' armored chest, the Turian was unsure how to react to the sudden switch. His hold on her softened and he simply held her as she let it out.

Despite all that Shepherd had done in the past and present, she wasn't bulletproof, she was still… human.

When Shepherd pulled away, he didn't resist, but he remained close as she stumbled over to Wrex. Sovereign had ripped out one of the two hearts, he didn't have long in this world…

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she took one of his bloodied hands in hers. She had saved him on Virmire only to lose him here because of her cowardice. She had frozen in the heat of battle, just as she had when a Thresher Maw showed up while taking out one of Geth Outposts.

Her heart skipped a beat when the hand she held gripped hers with such strength she feared it break under the pressure.

"D-D…" Blood gurgled from Wrex' mouth as he tried to speak.

Her green eyes met his red ones, and to her surprise, they held understanding instead of disgust. He understood what had caused her to freeze, just as she had at the sight of the Maw.

He gurgled again and she leaned down so she could hear his last words.

"D-Drex… f-find Drex…" Raspy gasp. "Unite…" Wheeze. "Under him… o-only chance for b-better future…" He gripped her hand again, his eyes locking with hers. "F-find him…"

Wrex' body shuttered one last time before falling still, the single heart beat one last time before falling still as well.

Garrus reached down and closed the eyes of the one Krogan he had considered a friend, perhaps even a brother before saying a prayer as Shepherd broke down once more. They sat/stood vigil as outside the Alliance took down a Reaper named Sovereign unaware that a great warrior had fallen.

X X X

Amira's eyes snapped open, it took her a moment register her surroundings, as she sat up, her hand rested on her right side where her ribs had once been broken by Sovereign's puppet.

Tears threatened to fall, she hadn't thought of Wrex or that day in over two years. She still blamed herself for his death, had she not seized up in fear during battle, he might still be alive.

She drew her knees up against her chest and buried her face against them, her shoulders shaking as her soft cries filled her cabin as she mourned a friend… a brother.

X X X

How she hated Wreav, this bastard was the reason the Genophage was created in the first place, to keep Krogan like him from destroying the galaxy. The Krogan he had been speaking to prior to her introduction was just like him, they clearly deserved each other. This might have happened, had he not shown up towards the end of Grunt's Rite demanding that he join his clan as a trophy.

She inwardly rolled her eyes, she could understand tradition, she had her own, but if the Krogan continued with their current traditions if you could call it that, their entire race would be destroyed when the Reapers showed up, what they needed now was to be flexible.

"You can inform the tank bred runt that he can now call himself Urdnot Grunt." Wreav stated.

Amira felt a protectiveness over Grunt at those words, her jaw clinched in anger, this bastard was lucky to even have Grunt in his clan, he should be grateful!

"Now, is there anything else you need or are you finished wasting my time?"

If Garrus hadn't touched her hand, she would have said something foolish and possibly gotten them all in trouble. She gave him a grateful glance, she needed to remain calm and speak calmly, the sooner they rescued Maelon, the sooner they could leave.

"I heard the Blood Pack had brought a Salarian here, know anything about that?"

"The Blood Pack? I tend not to keep track of them, they're Clan Weyrloc," Wreav stated, leaning back in his throne. "Speak to my Chief Scout."

"I'll do that, thank you for your time, Urdnot Wreav." She gave him a sarcastic bow before walking away. She heard him snort, no doubt amused by her bow.

"One more thing, Shepherd," He waited until she turned back to face him. "Gatatog Uvenk was a like minded ally; I'll overlook his death were you to… lower the number of Weyrloc Warriors."

"I'll… do what I can." She ground out before walking away, resisting the urge to stomp to vent her irritation.

X X X

"We have a shadow." Garrus stated a minute later.

They were several yards from the Chief Scout, what now?

"Not a very subtle one." Mordin replied.

Amire stopped and sighed, why did this have to be so hard? Did Wreav enjoy irritating her or something?

She turned around to give Wreav an ear full but it was not Wreav it was another Krogan, one that look startlingly familiar.

"Wrex?"

It wasn't possible, he died two years ago. She had watched as his remaining heart ceased beating. What was going on was she seeing his ghost?

"If only." Rumbled the Krogan before stepping out of the sun's glare and walking over to them.

The Krogan looked like Wrex but there were differences; his skin tone was the same as Wrex but his crest was purplish red. His eyes were reddish orange; he also had scaly patches on his chin but almost smaller scaly patches over his eyes, serving as eyebrows. Lastly, unlike Wrex, this Krogan had a noticeable limp.

However, with every Krogan she met, she had to look up to meet his gaze.

"If you're not Wrex… then who are you?" She asked.

"I am Drex, and unlike Wreav I shared the same father and Wrex. I helped my brother survive when our father turned on us."He saw her eyes widen at the mention of his name.

"You know of me?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Not exactly, Wrex mentioned you… just before he died." She replied with a sigh.

Drex' reddish orange eyes darkened for a moment. "I see, and how did he die?"

"In battle, one of his hearts… had been ripped out by a Reaper control puppet."

Drex gave a soft growl in reply, one of his hands becoming fists for a brief moment.

"Was it you who returned his body?"

"Yes and no, I was recovering from broken ribs at the time, but I saw his body off the ship."

"I thank you for that, Commander. Wreav may not care but I do," Drex replied with a small nod. "You'd better get going, Clan Weyrloc are not as humans say 'big fans' of Salarians."

Amira managed a small chuckle before walking away.

"Shepherd," He called before she could get too far.

She stopped and gave him a questioning look.

"You didn't fail him… I did."


	2. Final Meeting

"Wreav, it's alright. I'm ok." Eve pressed trying to calm the hot headed male.

Wreav ignored her, his eyes glued on Mordin, obvious distrust in his red eyes.

"Mordin was your inside man, Wreav. You must have trusted him." Amira pointed out, trying to look around Wreav's large girth as the medbay door hissed open.

"The Commander is correct, Wreav. The Doctor was your inside source, despite being a Salarian, you trusted him."

"Only to a point." Wreav growled turning to face Drex.

With his back turned to Amira, she once again tried to catch Drex' eye like she had the first time when they had boarded the Normandy. But like before, he simply ignored her.

"I'll stay within visual range of the female, Wreav," Drex stated coolly. "If the doctor tries anything, I'll take him out."

Amira crossed her arms, an amused smirk on her face. "I doubt that will be necessary and besides, I've seen Mordin in action, I don't think you could take him."

While Drex found this slightly amusing, Wreav thought otherwise.

"Stay within visual range at all times." Wreav growled before walking past Drex.

"I still need a sample from you." Mordin stated coolly.

Wreav paused mid-step before growling. "Fine." Then stormed off.

Mordin shook his head and muttered under his breath.

Drex waited a moment before walking over to one of the large windows to watch Wreav until he was out of sight.

"I doubt I'll be needed here." Drex stated a moment later. "Doc, you better treat her like a princess."

"Yes, yes. Fine," Mordin commented with a wave of his hand. "Starting to prefer female of the species."

Drex gave a soft snort of amusement before leaving the med bay without saying another word.

Amira waited for a moment before walking towards the large window, the large Krogan approached James who was making something in the small kitchen. She couldn't fathom why Drex was ignoring her, he had been open with her when they had first met what had changed?

"Is something on your mind, Commander?" Eve asked

"What do you know about Drex?" Amira ventured.

Eve joined her at the window, also watching the Krogan interact with the burly human male.

"Difficult to say, I've only ever seen him from a distance. However, I do know that he is different then Wreav," Eve coolly replied. "He treats us, Krogan Women with respect. He knows that we are our only if we are to survive as a species."

"He sounds like he would make a good leader for Clan Urdnot," Amira replied. "Why isn't he?"

"Wreav beat him to it, I take it you've seen the limp?"

Amira blinked and looked at Eve. "That was from Wreav?"

Eve sighed. "Yes, some males fight for the right to lead, Drex was lucky."

"How so?"

"When fights break out most end in the death of the challenger. Drex was beaten into submission after his ankle was broken, instead of killing him, Wreav decided to spare him."

That didn't sound like Wreav at all, however did would certainly explain why Drex felt like he had failed Wrex.

"Wreav spared him, just like that?" She doubted Wreav had done that out of the goodness of his black douchie withered hearts.

"Only under the condition that he doesn't mate with any female up to 20 years."

Amira clinched her jaw, her dislike for Wreav growing stronger by the second. She glanced back at Drex, perhaps there was a way she could get Drex on his own so could at least speak to him.

Eve must have been reading her thoughts as she placed a hand on Amira's shoulder before speaking. "Speaking to Drex would be ill-advised, Commander. Drex maybe Wreav's second in command, but he is kept under a short leash. Wreav is suspicious and distrustful by nature."

"Sounds like most Krogan males." Mordin cutin.

 _That would certainly explain his strange behavior,_ Amira mused then inwardly shrugged. _Then again, I only met the guy once._

Whatever the reason, she was determined to at least try to get Wrex alone she could talk to him.

X X X

Trying to get Drex alone so Amira could talk to him was proving more difficult than anticipated. She would have had better luck learning to dance, something she wasn't keen in taking up.

Drex was with Wreav 95% of the time and should she actually find Drex on his own, Wreav would show up as some ugly as hell Jack in the Box.

They were mere hours away from the Krogan Homeworld, the cure was ready, and they simply needed a plan on how to disperse it. And what do you know; Shepherd had found Drex alone in the hallway. No doubt Wreav was skulking around a corner somewhere being grumpy and creepy.

He had spotted her yet; she was busy looking whatever was on the E-pad. This could be her only chance to talk to them before they reached Tuchunka. However, before she could take more than six steps, the Lord of all things Grouchy made his appearance.

"Drex!" Wreav boomed from her side of the hall. "We need to discuss battle plans before we land!"

 _Damn it!_ She inwardly raged, ignoring the urge to stomp her foot like a child. _Why couldn't he have waited 15 more seconds?!_

For a brief second, her gaze locked with Drex' when he turned around. She could have sworn she had seen something in his eyes, but she couldn't be sure.

"Right." Was all Drex had said before walking towards her.

Thankfully, the halls were large enough to accommodate Drex' large size. Hell, she even knew that a Scion and a Praetorian could easily walk through the halls without getting stuck. Drex, however, didn't know that and ended up bumping into her with enough force to knock the Commander on her ass.

Drex caught her hand before that could happen. "Watch where you're standing, human. Next time, I won't so generous."

Amira's hackles rose. "This hallway is large enough for two Krogans to walk side by side, you dick."

Drex gave a deep growl at her comment before squeezing her hand almost hard enough to break it before sliding his hand away from hers.

She stepped to the side to let him pass glaring at him, only then did she notice that there was something in her hand. She didn't dare look, not with Wreav there.

She waited until their thudding footsteps were a safe distance away before looking at whatever was in her hand.

It was a folded up piece of paper... Where did Drex find paper? When everything nowadays was done electronically, paper and actual books were hard to find unless you knew where to look.

Her heart raced as she unfolded the note to read whatever was on it.

 _ **"Whatever happens, stick to the plan."**_

She could only stare blankly at those six words. Stick to the plan? What plan? She checked the back, hoping to find something would explain what that had meant... There was nothing!

 _What plan, damn it!_ She fumed. _What plan am I supposed to stick to?! Was it going to fall out of the sky, from Drex' ass? WHAT?!_

"Amira?"

She jumped and some childhood reflex took over and she shoved the small piece of paper into her mouth and started chewing.

"Amira?"

Hearing her name again, made her realize that it was Garrus and she instantly felt like an ass.

"What are you eating?" He asked when she turned around, the wad of paper stuffed in one cheek like a chipmunk.

"Nothing." She replies with a lopsided smile as Garrus raised an eye brow.

X X X

It turns out, regardless of the species if you get a large number of testosterone fueled males in one room, it quickly turns into a pissing match. Amira had to step away before they started whipping them out just to see whose was bigger.

Wreav was trying to defuse the testosterone-fueled tension but he only seemed to be adding fuel to the fire.

Movement caught the Commander's attention and just for a moment, she thought it was more Husks but it turned out to be Drex in full battle armor. He was all but prowling towards her like a freaky cross between a snapping turtle and a dinosaur with anger issues.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Garrus a few yards away tense up at his approach. No doubt with all the testosterone in the air, he was feeling overly territorial. The last thing she needed right now was Garrus getting his ass kicked because of male idiocy.

Drex dropped his predatory stance once he reached her and she fought back the urge to punch him in his face. Instead, she spoke in an angry whisper so she wouldn't draw Wreav's attention.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you bipolar or something and what the hell was with that pointless cryptic note?! What fucking plan?!"

Drex quickly explained his plan to Amira, appearently over the course of two and a half years, he had been secretly forging alliances with the other nearby clans under his brother's nose. Every clan save for those who shared the same ideals as Wreav, who only wanted to Genophage cured so they could attack the weakened races after the Reapers were destroyed.

"We need this second chance, Commander. Mordin must cure my people, once the Genophage has been taken care of, I'll take care of Wreav."

"You could die taking him on though, he already busted your ankle once. I doubt he'll leave you breathing the second time." She countered.

"I've already thought of that, should I fall and take Wreav with him, Eve will rule Clan Urdnot in my stead. She's already been informed of this."

"What ever happens, stick to the plan." Amira stated, echoing the note.

Drex nodded, a Krogan smile on his face.

"Enough!" Came Eve's voice, silencing the snarling and growling males.

Shepherd's respect and awe for the woman deepened and she felt herself getting pumped by Eve's words.

"Will you stand together and fight the creatures we were born to battle?"

Shepherd stepped forward, head held high. "I will fight!"

Many echoed her words, they would fight and they would win!

X X X

Amira never thought she would be happy to see a Thresher Maw, much less the mother of all Threshers. Kalros made the Reaper her bitch in a matter of seconds.

For a moment, she considered some how catching her and setting her loose on the Reapers occupying Earth. She quickly thought better of it though, it was bad enough she freed the Rachni queen again, nearly killing Grunt and his squad. One gaint monster on thier side was enough.

Heaving a sigh, Amira removed her helmet then blinked when a golden snowflake gracefully drifted infront of her face. She lifted her hand so it could land on her palm only to have it disintegrate the second it made contact.

Mordin had succeeded in curing the Genophage, she only hoped Cortez had saved him in time. If not, then she she prayed that the good doctor found peace in the next life.

X X X

"Brother... We need to talk." Drex stated once he was out of the massive truck/Dune Buggy.

Wreav paused mere feet from the steps that lead to Hollows. A growl rumbled deep in his throat as he turned to face Drex. "I had wondered when you would get the quad to challenge me again."

Amira and Eve shared a look, this was it and only the gods knew who would stand victor.

"This doesn't have to end with blood shed, Wreav. I'm giving you a chance to let go of grudges centures old and start anew."

"Let go?" Wreav's growl deepened. "Of tradition, our entire way of life? You would have me destroy the Krogan now that the Genophage has been cured?"

"You'll destroy the Krogan by going to war with the other races once the Reapers are destroyed. This is our second chance, Wreav, we can keep our Traditions so long as they don't lead us down a path of war." Drex pressed, hoping to get through to him.

As the stand off continued, Amira became aware of the other Krogans watching. But who sided with whom, which clans wanted war and which wanted to start over?

Drex glanced at the gathering horde before returning his orange-red gaze back towards Wreav. "You have lost, Wreav. You simply can't see it."

Wreav let out a bark of laughter, his brother had clearly lost his mind. "I've lost? You've clearly forgotten just how many clans I have backing me."

On cue, three separate clans including the Krogans from the Blood Pack drew their weapons and took aim at Drex. Nearly at the same moment, the remaining clans drew theirs own and took aim at those backing Wreav.

If possible, Wreav's growl deepened and his grip on his Graal Spike Thrower tightened as he glared daggers at Drex.

Amira glanced nervously at Drex, she had seen that same type of gun used on reaperized Rachni, it was a grisly but an effective weapon.

To his credit, Drex remained calm, he was putting everything on the line, it all boiled down to Wreav's reaction.

"As I said before, brother, this doesn't have to end in bloodshed."

"Oh, but it does, Drex," Wreav snarled, throwing down his shotgun then loudly announced. "No one interferes, this fight will determine the future of the Krogan!"

With a savage roar, Wreav charged Drex, it sounded like a freight train slamming full speed into a living wall.

Amira had heard of a Krogan Blood rage but she had never actually witnessed one. The Dalatrass was right about one thing, when Krogan fought with unbridled aggression... They were animals.

She had to bite back a wince as Wreav viciously slammed his head into Drex' face, causing him to stumble backwards from the blow.

The scent of blood filled the air as Wreav's claws struck home, making contact with the side of Drex' face. Blood seeped into Drex' eye, obscuring part of his vision and giving Wreav the advantage.

Amira couldn't stand on the sidelines anymore, this had to stop. She had to save the Krogans from themselves.

"Shepherd, don't," Garrus warned, resting his hand on her shoulder. "We have to stick to the plan as Drex suggested."

"Screw the plan, Wreav cannot lead the Krogans, they have suffered enough." She took off in a streak of blue

The Commander didn't use her biotics very often, but when she did, she was a force to be reckoned with. She had all but body slammed into Wreav, causing the Krogan to stumble giving the other time to wipe the blood from his eye.

"What are you doing, Shepherd?" Drex growled, teeth bared.

"Saving your ugly ass! If Wreav wins the krogan are doomed." She shot back, she needed a moment to recover from her Charge.

"This is my fight, stay out of it!" Drex snarled before grabbing a large boulder and smashed it into Wreav's face, where it shattered into a dozen or more pieces.

Wreav spat out a tooth and a glob of blood as he glared at the two of them, eyes narrowed.

So," He panted. "The two of you planned this little coup. Figures, you can't trust Salarians and you can't trust humans. I'll certainly enjoy killing what's left of your species after the Reapers are destroyed, how 'bout I start with you?"

Amira's biotics flared to life, enveloping her entire body in a blue glow. "Bring it, you oversized snapping turtle!"

Drex all but punched her aside before she had a chance to unleash a Shockwave as Wreav charged. He met his half brother part way and slammed his head into his chest, knocking him on his ass. The moment Wreav was on his back, Drex grabbed another large boulder and started bashing him in the face with it.

X X X

Though dazed from the punch, Amira became acutely aware of a wet crunching sound somewhere off to her right. She turned her head to look only to have Garrus crouch infront of her, blocking her view.

"You don't want to see, trust me." She noticed a slight panting rasp in Garrus' voice, no doubt the heavy scent of blood was driving his predatory side crazy.

"I'll alright once I'm up wind of it." He rasped as if reading her thoughts.

"Drex," Came Eve's calm as ever voice. "You can stop now, Wreav is no longer a threat."

Amira peered around Garrus' shoulder just as Eve placed a hand on Drex' shoulder, she half expected the male to lash out at the female. That wasn't the case, as all he did was drop rock at her touch and sat for a moment, panting hard and trembling before getting unsteadily to his feet. His claws were slick with blood, gore, and dirt. As he and Eve walked by Shepherd, neither met her eye.

X X X

"Garrus, I'm fine. I just my bell rung." Amira huffed as Garrus inspected the cut she had received from Drex, after he had cleaned and disinfected it.

"Well, said bell was rung by a Krogan while in a blood rage," He smoothly countered. "It's not deep but you might have a concussion."

"Totally worth it." She commented then smiled as he nuzzled her neck with a soft purr before standing up and helping her to her feet.

With his arm around her shoulders, Garrus lead her towards the large crowd, at it's center was Drex and Eve.

Drex had wanted to leave Wreav to rot in the desert, but Eve had convinced him overwise.

"Despite everything he has done, Wreav is still a Krogan of Tuchanka. And your brother" Eve had told him.

Now they stood side by side as Wreav's body burned on the pire, adressing the Clans including those who had followed Wreav.

"This is our chance to prove to the rest of galaxy that Krogan are not animals. The Salarians may have uplifted us, but they do not know us." Drex said as his gaze took in every face.

When his gaze fell on Shepherd, he pointed a now cleaned claw at her. "That woman there saw us for who he really are, she fought beside Wrex when Saren threatened the galaxy. She saw past the image the Salarians painted, she is a true friend and even greater warrior!"

He gave Amira a nod of respect before turning his attention to the Clans that had followed Wreav. His eyes narrowed before speaking again.

"I now speak to those who followed Wreav; I am only giving you this ONE chance. Follow me and I will lead you to victory against the Reapers or... You can face them alone in exile and be destroyed. Those are your only options."

After a long tense silence before the remaining clans yielded to Drex and Eve.

Pleased with the turn out, Drex now addressed all the clans, eyes gleaming. "Now, let us remind the rest of the Galaxy why they need the Krogan!"

Amira almost went deaf from the cheering and gunfire that followed the words of the new Krogan leader.

X X X

"Well, I guess it's safe to say who the new power couple of the Galaxy are." Amira smiled as she observed how Drex and Eve interacted with one another.

What Eve had said about Drex had been true, anyone could see that he held a lot of respect for the Krogan Women.

"New power couple? Who were their predecessors?" Garrus asked.

She snorted and nudged him. "It was us, genius."

The Hollows suddenly became tense and uneasily quiet as a rather large Krogan lumbered over to Drex and Eve.

"And I thought Wrex had been big." Amira whispered and Garrus nodded in agreement.

The huge Krogan was at least a foot and a half taller then Drex, his black and red armor only served to make him look more imposing.

Amira's gaze was drawn to the hammer hooked onto his belt, it was at least as long as her leg. Even from where she was standing, she could see half congealed reaper blood caked on one of the blunt heads of the weapon.

"Calm down, Shepherd. You're starting to glow." Garrus stated, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Amira blinked and looked at her hands, she was indeed glowing. She hadn't realized her biotics had kicked on, not until Garrus had said something. She closed her eyes and took a long calming exhale, by the time her glow vanished the two Krogan had clasped each other's hands.

"My Clan stands with you." Rumbled the larger gravelly voiced Krogan. And just like that, the tension was gone.

After the so called stand off was over, the clans dispersed from the Hollows. Save for Drex, Eve, and the large Krogan male, though he only stayed long enough to glare menacingly at Amira before leaving.

What was that all about? Amira wondered, she glanced over at Garrus whose eyes were locked on the departing back of the Krogan.

"Thank you, Commander," Eve said, getting Amira's attention as she and Drex walked over. "Thanks to you, we now have a second chance."

Amira gave the Krogan woman a small friendly smile in return.

Drex raised an eye brow when he saw the look on Garrus' face. "Something wrong, Garrus?"

"Who was the Krogan you had a brief stare down with?" Garrus replied a growl in his voice.

"That would be Tywin, why?"

"Garrus is just feeling over protective because the big guy meam mugged Lola." James smirked.

Drex snorted. "Don't worry about it. Tywin isn't one to hold grudges... Although, he isn't pleased with you, Shepherd."

Amira sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'd say add him to the list of people who hate my guts, but considering that I don't know the guy, I have to ask why."

"Three of his sons were in Aralakh Company, they fell in battle when you decided to free the queen." Drex coolly replied.

"Oh..." Was all she could say, no wonder he had given her that look.

"Not to worry, Commander. He doesn't hold thier death's against her. However, he does find the idea of the Rachni being allies amusing, considering our history."

"I bet," James chuckled. "I gotta say, Tywin was huge, I've never seen a Krogan that big before."

"That is because he's one of the oldest Krogan in the Galaxy," Eve replied. "This could be his last war. However, he has surprised many in the past."

"I'm postive he'll outlive us all," Drex chuckled then his tone grew serious. "Anyway, you can tell the Turians that I will be sending Troops to Palaven. And when you're ready to kick the Reapers off Earth, let me know. We'll shoe those bastards why you should fear the Krogan."

"And when that time comes, know that Urdnot Bakara stands with you." Eve added, amber eyes twinkling.

X X X

"Wrex was right about you, Shepherd." Drex stated after Bakara had left on one of the Trucks to speak to the clans that hadn't shown up.

Amira paused, turning her back on the transport that would take her back to the Normandy. "What do you mean?"

"Wrex and I were in contact with each other during Saren's descent into madness. After the events of Virmire, he starting seeing things differently, even saw you in a new light."

Amira tilted her head a little. "Different how?"

"A sibling; the sister he never had. I see it now too," Drex replied with a grin, then held out his hand. "I look forward to fighting Reapers with you... Urdnot Shepherd."

Shepherd couldn't help but grin as well before taking his hand in her own and giving it a firm squeeze.

"As do I, brother. As do I."


End file.
